A Bit Mad Lately
by ChicksLoveDarkLords
Summary: In a world where Alice's real name is Alexandra, and The Mad Hatter's real name is Peter, the Queen want's Alex to suffer. Peter works for the Queen, and so where will loyalties lie? One things for sure. Someone has to go down fighting. The question? Who?
1. Laced With Amnesia

It faded in from white, and it made no sense at all, and she didn't know why she was screaming. "NO! Please! I'll do anything!" The girl screamed, and shrieked with suddenness, and fear before she was slapped, and pushed to the ground.

"Enough!" The Queen yelled. The sound reverberated, and the entire castle stood still.

"I shall spare your life, but you shall befall the pain you have bestowed upon me." She smirked. She was blond with pure black eyes that sparkled with maniacal glee. She wore a black, and purple Rolling Stones t-shirt, and black leather pants.

The girl grimaced. She knew whatever it was would tear her apart. She stood, and ran past the royal guards, and out of the castle. She ran as fast, and as far away as her legs would take her, and when she collapsed, she breathed a sigh. She was safe, at least for now, but where was she.

Her eyes opened as she sat up, and wiped the sweat from her face. She saw thick green tree's, and bushes, tiny multitudes of flowers, and countless butterflies. A few feet ahead there was a clearing. The sun shone through, and shew walked slowly, cautiously. She was always clumsy. She had all the scars to prove it. She peaked around the edge of a big oak tree into the clearing.

What she saw perplexed her. A boy was lying in the the clearing with his hands behind his head. She moved closer, advancing at a slow, stealthy pace. Her ivory dress blew in the wind, whipping across her dark skin. She could see him clearly now. He was dressed modestly. His porcelain skin was almost flawless. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her eyes traveled up his arms, and to his face. His brow was furrowed, and a moon shaped scar above his eyebrow crinkled. She rubbed her hands across her face, and started back up, but unfortunately she tripped.

His eyes snapped open, and he glanced up. There was a girl. Not six feet from him, and it looked as if she was playing dead.

"Miss, are you alright?" He whispered. He moved closer on his knees to check her pulse, and she opened her eyes.

When she looked up, she gasped. He had almond-shaped brown eyes that looked like two tiger eye gems. Her eyes were just a plain brown compared to his.

"Hello, I'm Peter Blair." He bowed, and she giggled. Her laugh was like sunshine, and fresh bread.

"I'm Alexandra Marie Ginger. You can call me Lexa. I don't happen to know you, do I?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't remember me, Miss Ginger." He took her hand, and kissed it. Lexa stiffened, and glanced around. The hairs on her arms stood up now. He noticed. There they stood, two feet apart. She shrugged off her shy persona, looked in his eyes, and slowly brought her hand to his cheek, but not for dramatic effect. She just didn't want to poke him in the eye.

"You're sort of beautiful." She giggled, and bounced on her toes.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's exactly how it was meant to be taken." She stuck her tongue ring out at him, and shook her head mockingly. Peter's laugh was deep, and throaty.

"Lexa-" She looked up into his eyes. "You have a bug on you shoulder."

She jumped, and swatted around her, and when she felt nothing, she stopped. She looked up, and didn't see Peter, but The Queen's Head Guard.

He was now a full head taller than her, and he was skinnier, and blond. His eyes were sea blue, instead of brown, and they were so sincere, full of hope, and frightened.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa. This will only hurt for a second."

Lexa was still trying to process what he had said when he hit her, and the world went dark.


	2. The Reason

Chapter 2 a stranger in your own body

It was dark when Lexa awoke. She flexed her fingers cautiously, and they felt stiff. Her entire body felt stiff. She opened her eyes, and sat up slowly. She felt like a stranger in her own body.

The only things in the room were: a bed, a mirror, and steel bars that served as a door. She rushed out of the bed. Lexa tripped, and fell, unused to the weight of her own body.

How long had she been sleeping? She crawled to the door, yelling out of the bars. "Help me! Please! Let me out of here!" Lexa cried, and screamed, and begged for an hour, and then she collapsed in a pool of her own tears.

Little did Lexa know that the mirror was one-way. "My Queen, why are we keeping her?" Peter was exhausted. He had sat, and watched Lexa in a magic induced coma for nearly a month. He was nearing the edge of insanity.

"I have my reason's Peter. You'll see. I plan to take action soon." The conviction in her voice dismissed him.

Once Peter was alone in his quarters he shed the tears he had been unable to while in the presence of the Queen. He had watched the girl run out of the doors of the castle nearly a month prior. He knew which direction she was headed, and had gotten his fastest horse to take him there. She was headed toward the clearing.

Peter had always loved the clearing. He had found it when he was four, and he was running away from Momma because she wouldn't let him hold the new babies. A tear fell. That was the only thing he remembered of Momma besides the night the spies came, and wiped all their other memories. He remembered waking up with Aunt Angelica, and not knowing who she was. She had explained what happened, and the rest was history. "A sad, sad history." He sighed.


	3. The Warmth

Chapter 3 The Cats

There were two growls, and a playful roar outside his door. He bounded over, wiping his face with the back of his hand, and opened the door, quickly moving to the side before opening it.

A medium sized Panther, and a leopard ran into his room in a frenzy, leaping gracefully onto his bed. The faced him, and growled angrily. The growls turned into almost human laughter, and smirks. They shivered, and turned into two beautiful twin girls. Sam, and Cat were Peter's twin sisters.

Samantha had light green eyes and dark brunette hair with dirty blond highlights. She had a pointed nose, and a thin face with full lips. She had her hair curled loosely, framing her face. Her fraternal twin Catlyn had pure blond hair and dark blue eyes with a rounded nose. She has thin lips and a full face. Sam wore a lot of yellow and black while Cat wore pink and black.

"Hey Petey." They greeted him. Their smiles were just as soft as he remembered Momma's to be. The looked at him sideways, and ran across the room, leaping into his arms.

"We haven't seen you all month." Sam sighed.

"We missed you, Petey." Cat's eye's were a bright green.

"I missed you, Sammy. I missed you, Cat. I'm lucky to have two wonderful little sisters." He punctuated each of their names with a kiss to their forehead.

The spun from his arms with a cat-like grace. After they had all settled on the bed, Cat gasped.

"That look! Every married person in The Third World has it! You found your soul mate!" She screamed the last sentence so loud that Sam, and Peter flinched.

"Would you shut up? I don't want the entire realm to know."

"I'm sorry. What's she like?"

"I can tell just by looking at her that she's a spitfire. She's beautiful, and funny, and I just want to know everything about her, and then more." Peter had a far away look in his eyes, but was snapped out of it by a tug on his heart.


	4. Too Valuable

Chapter 4 lily-livered half-back gorilla

Lexa was started awake. She was still on the floor by the door, but there was something different. Someone had changed her clothes. She blushed at the thought. She had never dressed in front of anyone, let alone had someone change her clothes for her. She pulled herself up with the bars of the door, falling a few times, and finally standing.

She was silent at first, and then, "Hello? Can someone tell me where I am?" She heard footsteps, and backed away from the door a little. A man stepped in front of the door. He looked familiar, and then it clicked.

"Peter! Why am I here? Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" Lexa pushed, and pulled on the steel bars as she yelled, to no avail.

"Lexa, please-" He saw the fire ignite in her eyes, and subconsciously took a half-step back as she pressed her face through the bars.

"Do not call me Lexa. You lost that right when you dragged me here, you lily-livered half-back gorilla!" She saw hurt, and anger flash across his face before he was composed again.

Alexandra. I promise on my life to get you out of here. You're being held here by the Queen of The Third World. I don't know what she want's with you, and I do not intend to find out." As quickly as he came, he was gone.


	5. Suck It Up Boy

Chapter 5 Suck It Up Boy

Peter rounded the corner out of the prisoner corridors, and down the staff hallway. Halfway down the hall he felt like he was being followed, and so he spun around quickly. He came face to face with Sam, and Cat in animal form, both heads cocked to the right, and their left front paws were hanging in the air mid-stride. The three stared at each other for several minutes, before Sam stuck her tongue out at Peter, and they all ended up in a fit of deep belly laughs. The girls had laughed so hard that they shifted back into their human form.

After everyone had stopped laughing the girls had followed Peter to his room. The sat on Peter's couch at the end of his bed. Sam was upright at one end, and Cat was at the other with her legs in Sam's lap.

"You two remember the girl the Queen was after last month?" Both girls nodded, and Peter lifted his head to look at them.

"NO!" Sam screamed, and jumped off the couch.

"Yes." Peter mumbled dejectedly.

"What's going on?" Cat asked. She clearly was not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Oh, no." Sam groaned, and fell backwards, onto the couch.

"We need to get her out of here."

"You know the entire guard sleeps, and doesn't get up unless an alarm is triggered."

"Hello? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Cat was irked that she was missing something.

"Peter's soul mate is the girl who escaped last month, and she's being held her as a prisoner for heaven knows what reason." Sam explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh!" Cat rolled on her tummy. She decided to just let the crazy people work it out.

"She would use me as leverage." Peter blanched.

"Angelica wouldn't do that to you." Cat declared.

"You're too valuable." Sam agreed stretching.

"We don't know that anymore." He looked at them with a solid belief. "She's been a bit mad lately, and she'll do anything to get what she want's." Peter sighed.

"She overthrew everyone." Cat's voice was small.

They sat in silence; the tears gathering, and falling from each of their eyes. Sam sucked a deep breath in between her teeth, and cleared her throat. "Nevertheless, we will allow no harm to come to our new sister." Sam winked, and continued. "The Queen can't know about any of this, and the girl. What's her name?" Sam had realized that she hadn't heard the girl's name.

"Alexandra Marie Ginger. She goes by Lexa." Sam could see in Peter's eyes that he was thinking strategics, and she knew to just keep talking.

"Lexa probably won't be an easy task either." Sam considered the way she had arrived, and the manner she had been treated.

"No. She hates me."

"Suck it up boy. People will not like you in your life, but don't let it affect you." Cat's outburst had Sam, and Peter shocked.


	6. Scream's In The Night

Chapter 6 Screams In The Night

Meanwhile, Lexa was occupying herself with the tiles on the floor. A hissing sound was faintly heard on the other side of the room. In a corner was a small gray snake with a blue aura. "Frankie! Frankie, I thought I would never see you again!" Lexa was yelling, and whispering, and was trying desperately not to be too loud.

The snake slithered closer across the floor, and shivered. It was a fey. Her hair was black as coal. Her nose was rounded, and her royal blue eyes matched her wings. She had a crooked smile that just fit her full face.

"I need to find a way out, and soon. I don't want to know what will happen if I stay here." Lexa whispered in hushed tones. Frankie chirped in response, and shifted mid-fly, close to where she came in. She dissapeared into the dark, as Lexa stared after her.

The next night Peter, Cat, and Sam were still asleep. The sun had risen before they had adjourned. Both girls had agreed to leave with Peter, and Lexa when, and if they escaped.

Peter's room was closest to the prisoner corridor, and that is why he woke up first when the screaming got louder.


	7. When The Light's Came On

Peter bolted out of his bed, and stood in the hallway. The Queen was walking toward him with a a smile, and a blood on her shirt, and a pair of scissors.

"My Queen." Said Peter bowing grandly.

"I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

She got closer to him, ruffled his hair, and glanced in his eyes. She smiled lovingly, and sighed. "Just like your mother." She murmured, and walked away. Peter stood, frozen in horror, watching her form fade into the distance, before finally breathing.

Peter sprinted down the hallway, and what he saw in Lexa's cell almost broke his heart. Lexa was curled up in the corner, her back was to him, in a beautiful green dress, but at the top of the dress, between her shoulder blades were two parallel cuts, at least a fourth of an inch deep. Her hair was cut short, only a little longer then his fingertips. He had to end this, and he had to end this now.

Peter looked like a man possessed running through the halls. His face was cold with malice. He went to Sam, and Cat's room, and pulled them out of their beds, and told them to start packing; they obeyed with wide sleepy eyes.

Lexa streched; her sweat stinging her cuts. It had been two hours since the Queen had left, and she was fearing her return.

The Queen had caught her talking to Frankie. Lexa lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought about what the Queen might have planned for Frankie. She shuddered at the thought, and then stood statuesque when she heard footsteps. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Lexa." She was about to scold him again, but she noticed that the door was open. He motioned for her to follow, and he grabbed her hand.

Peter was running as fast as he could. Lexa wasn't running so much as being dragged lovingly, because she tripped every ten seconds. Sam, and Cat met them at the end of the hallway. Lexa wanted to asked who they were, but she knew it wasn't the time. They were halfway through the thrown room when the lights came on.


	8. Pointless Evil Monologue

"Where do all of you think you're going at this time of night?" The Queen had caught them.

"My Queen." Peter began. His mind blanked, and he couldn't think of a single word.

"We were just-" Sam couldn't think of anything either.

"This won't end well." Cat sighed.

The Queen stood in front of Lexa. Her black eyes gleamed, as she sneered in her face. "I knew the moment I saw you that you were soft. The moment you were born I knew you weren't fit to be princess or queen." Everyone stood in shock as the Queen continued.

"Your mother wasn't for for it either. She was too forgiving, and my sister, Natisha agreed. I told her about my plan to eliminate the king, and queen along with the parliament. At first she didn't approve, but then she realized I was right. We both wanted the crown. She wanted it to do good in the world. I wanted it for the power. We had planned to poison her, but the Queen shared news of her pregnancy first. Natisha already had one child of her own, and so she backed out of the plan." She glanced at Peter.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSESSION WITH POWER! YOU HORRID BITCH!" Peter roared, and slapped her. She just smirked. Sam, and Cat held him back. The Queen continued with her pointless evil monologue. I mean, she's going to die. They all do. Why is she talking? Anyway...

"Everyone was just so overjoyed, and that's when I knew what I needed to do. I would poison her after the birth, and tell everyone that the both of you had died during the birthing process. I ended up sending you far away to a peasant village; with the thought you'd never get close to this castle again. I had advised your mother not to keep you, because that's what advisers do, but she just wouldn't listen... All of you have been alive long enough. I think it's time that it ends."

The Queen shifted into a giant black widow, and bared her fangs. She was the size of a car.

"Did you know she did that?" Peter, Sam, and Cat screamed at each other.

The black widow was just about to strike when a anaconda the size of a semi-truck slithered through the room, and devoured it in one fell swoop. It rested it's head beside Lexa.


	9. Speechless

"You saved my life, Frankie. Thank you." Lexa hugged Frankie's head as much as she could.

"So." Peter didn't know what to think, or say, or do about the giant snake.

"You know this anaconda?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid of snakes." Cat was whispering behind Sam.

"Will you shift back please? Possibly taller so I can introduce you."

Frankie shifted, and Lexa fell over. Everyone snickered, and the ice was broken.

"So, this is Frankie. My best friend, and also my fey." Sam, and Cat walked over to introduce themselves.

"We're Peter's sister's. I'm Samantha."

"I'm Catlyn."

"You can call us Sam, and Cat." They smiled, and tilted their heads simultaneously. They look back at Peter.

"Come on, we'll show you around." Cat, and Sam dragged Frankie off into the castle.

"So, Queen Alexandra. How does it feel?" Peter walked closer, and bowed.

"It feels weird. Please don't bow again, and I'm sorry about yelling at you. You can call me Lexa." She blushed furiously.

"I was wondering if I may have your permission to court you?"

"I would love that." Lexa stuttered, and giggled.

Peter smiled, and extended his arm for her to take, and Lexa placed her hand in the crook of his arm.


	10. Fading

Ten Years Later

"Peter, my back hurts." Lexa waddled around miserably.

"I know sweetheart, but we only have one more month until we have our little prince and princess in our arms." He walked over to her, and hugged her, placing his hand on her belly.

Peter had proposed three years after the Queen was killed, and the truth was exposed. A year later they married at a ceremony that everyone in The Third World had attended, and Lexa was finally crowned the rightful queen. The past six years had been wonderful, and their joy only increased when they found out they were pregnant, and with twins!

"Kimeli. Zackary. Daddy loves you, and Mommy loves you. Aunt Samantha, Aunt Catlyn, Uncle Collin, and Uncle Cody love you too." He kissed Lexa's belly button.

Sam, and Cat had met their soul mates at Peter, and Lexa's wedding. The princes of The Second World. Collin, and Cody King. They had gotten married in a double wedding six month's after Peter, and Lexa. They had both announced they were pregnant at Christmas that year. Sam was three months along, and Cat was two.

They both had twins. Sam had two boys. Mark and Matthew King. Cat had two girls. Maria, and Merideth King. Merideth was deprived of oxygen, and was born deaf. Everyone in the family knew sign language.

"Your cousin's will love you too. There's Matthew, Mark, Maria, and Merideth." Lexa smiled at him as the babies kicked. A small foot pressing against the skin. A new life. Lexa put one hand on her belly, and used the other to brush Peter's blond hair from his face.

"I love you."

_"I miss you." _Lexa was confused.

"Im right her sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

_The room rippled, and blurred before finally fading. She held his hand tight, but she felt it too starting to fade. _

_"PETER! PETER!" She screamed trying to grasp any part of him._

_"The doctors said that if I kept talking you might hear me. The babies are doing fine. Samenah and Cassandra are looking after them. Sam, and Cat have been my lifesavers. They bring them for a visit every day, and they sit them in your arms, so they know who their mom is. Zack look's just like you, and Kimmy looks like me. You picked out beautiful names. They are amazing."_

_Lexa's eye's opened slowly. The room was dimly lit, and the ceiling was dusty. To her left a man was holding her hand. He looked familar._

_Everything clicked in Lexa's mind at once. Their first date, their first kiss, the proposal, the engagement, the honeymoon, the pregnancy test, the morning sickness, the pain, the ambulance, and then nothing. Her husband! He was her husband!_

_"Andrew Peter Blair, I love you." His head snapped up, his blond hair went flying, and his sea blue eyes were wide, and rimmed with red. His tears were bigger as he sobbed, and hugged her for dear life. She planted kisses in his hair, as they whispered I love you's._

_"Drew, what happened?" He pulled away from her, and sat back in the chair, wiping his face with the back of his hand. _

_"The doctor's said you had eclampsia, and you went into a coma. They had to do an emergency c-section. They said you were a rare case. Eclamptic coma's usually only last for less than two and a half days. Your's lasted a month." Peter sniffed, and rubbed his eye's with the palm of his hands._

_"You've been here all this time?"_

_"For better or for worse. I love you." He kissed her._

_"I love you."_


End file.
